Pediatric oncology is a dynamic field with ever changing research protocols, chemotherapeutic regimens, radiation and surgical techniques, and ethical considerations for the professionals, families, and the patient. The pediatric oncology nurse is the consistent caregiver serving the patient and family in the inpatient arena, in the ambulatory setting, and in the patient's home. The nurse is called upon to answer questions, assist with procedures, administer therapies, and support the family and child throughout the treatment trajectory. The nurse must remain on the leading edge of knowledge in order to perform these functions. Therefore, continuing education is essential to the ongoing knowledge and expertise of these nurses. The Children's Cancer Group (CCG) Nursing Committee is proposing a workshop to educate nurses caring for children on clinical trials. This workshop, to be held May 18-19, 1999, at the Adams Mark Hotel in Denver, Colorado, will bring together nurses from all over the United States and Canada in order to learn about new protocols, techniques, and research within the CCG. Also, nurses from the Pediatric Oncology Group (POG) will participate, cementing the joint venture between the cooperative groups and providing a platform for nurses to work collaboratively. Recent improvements in survival after childhood cancer have been achieved with complex multimodal treatment protocols. Unless nurses understand these protocols and have the requisite skills, clinical trials cannot be performed safely and correctly. Achievement of clinical trials competencies by nurses demands a high quality organized and continuous educational effort using a variety of communication channels.